Four Sides of Love
by Strawberry Raindrops
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Oneshots. NaruHina. NaruSaku. SasuNaru. SasuSaku. SasuHina. READ A/N.
1. NaruSaku : Muffins

**disclaimer: **if I owned Naruto, it would've ended a long ass time ago. ㄱ.ㄱ;

* * *

**topic: **muffins  
**pairing: **naruxsaku  
**requested by: **no one  
**dedicated to: **a close friend of mine who has a _thing _for muffins. ;P

* * *

Sakura sighed in frustration as she glared darkly at the little evil brown.... _muffins. _

_Why, oh, why can't I cook at all?! _She thought as she placed both of her hands on each side of her head and messed up her hair in mere frustration. She sighed as she pouted at the burnt and scrawny muffins lying beneath her in silence. She almost wished those muffins would come out alive and scold her for not making them good, plump, _and not burnt _muffins. Just thinking about it was so ridiculous, it almost made her _laugh. _She was seriously losing it.

_**Flashback**_

_"Is there anything you want?" She had asked as she emerged from the living room to bid her husband goodbye. She always asked that to her husband whenever he was leaving for work. It was a question asking if he wanted anything for lunch so that she could bring it over for him and he **always **said yes not just to eat his wife's homemade cooking (since her cooking wasn't exactly all that... well, let's just say that cooking wasn't one of her highest points.) but also because he loved "his Sakura-chan's" company in general. _

_"Ummm.." Naruto thought for a moment as he scrunched up his face and scratched his chin for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face. "Yeah! Muffins." _

_Sakura raised an eyebrow as she smiled at him. "Muffins?"_

_He had never asked for **muffins **before._

_He shrugged. "I'm in a muffin-y mood."_

_She laughed at this as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alright, I'll get you some muffins for lunch."_

_"No, no," he said quickly. "I don't want just **any kind **of muffins.. I want **you **to bake them."_

_"Pfff," she said as she rolled her eyes. "You know I never made muffins before, idiot."_

_"I know.. but just try! I love all the things you cook," he said with a wide grin._

_"Suuuure.." she said, knowing that he was just saying that being the hopeless romantic he was. _

_"I'm serious!" he defended with a pout._

_"Yeah, yeah.. okay I'll try to bake some muffins for you, now hurry onto work! I have to get ready for work too and so do you. There's a lot of paperwork waiting **just **for you," she said grinning as she watched her husband groan in distaste before he smiled again and pecked his wife on the lips before leaving to work._

_**End of flashback.**_

Sakura sighed as she turned to the clock which showed just a few minutes before noon.

_Great, _she thought as she scowled bitterly at her muffins. _I don't even have time to bake new ones... ugh. _

She could just throw them away and buy ones, confirming that _she _was the one who baked them. But she didn't want to decieve her husband like that.

Finally, after a few more minutes of contemplating, she finally wrapped up the burnt, scrawny muffins neatly and stepped outside as she headed for the bakery.

She decided that she would bring in her own burnt scrawny muffins _and _some nicely baked ones from the bakery.

After she finally bought some muffins, she strolled to Naruto's office. Once finally reaching his office, she walked right in, knowing that he wouldn't mind.

Naruto lifted his head from the paperwork in front of him as his face broke out into a grin as he jumped out of his seat and rushed to her, hugging her tightly.

It was a normal ritual and routine, so Sakura wasn't all that surprised even though he always acted as if he didn't see her for a few decades instead of just a few hours.

"So did you bake them?" He asked, his cerulean eyes sparkling as he eyed the packages of muffins she carried.

"Err... yeah, but about that.." she said hesitantly as she bit her lower lip sheepishly. "I kind of.. uh... burnt them." She coughed as she sighed and reluctantly showed him the burnt scrawny muffins, waiting for his face to fall into disappointment.

Instead, quite on the contrary, his eyes sparkled even _more _as he grabbed the package of the burnt muffins and quickly unwrapped them.

"_Yes_!!" He exclaimed as he bit into a small one. "_Mmm.. _this is _so _good, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes widened as she raised an eyebrow. "_Excuse _me?" she demanded, completely baffled that he was actually _enjoying _her burnt scrawny good-for-nothing muffins. "They're _burnt _and _scrawny_ and _tasteless_!!" With that, she raised the other package - the better one, the one she bought from the bakery - and shoved it in front of his face. "Eat _these. _I bought these from the bakery, so these taste better."

Naruto shook his head as he wiped some crumbs off his lips and smiled at the pink-haired medic.

"Nawww, I like Sakura-chan's muffins," he said.

"But... but _why_!?" She demanded. She was almost _mad _at him.

He shrugged.

"Because Sakura-chan made them. Because these muffins taste _just like _Sakura-chan," he said.

Pause.

"Naruto, that sounds really wrong," she groaned as a light blush filled her cheeks.

"_Aw, _you know I didn't mean it that way!" He quickly defended as a light pink hue filled his cheeks too. "I - I was just saying that if the food's not burnt or imperfect, then I don't like it.. because _you _cook that way. I like the imperfect way you cook because I love everything about you."

Sakura digested in what he said as she finally realized what an _idiot _he was.

"Come here," she finally said.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Just come here, idiot," she said impatiently.

He obeyed, still looking as confused as ever before she leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"Idiot," she mumbled as a playful smile tugged at her lips. "You know how to say just the right things at just the right times."

His trademark grin spread across his face.

"Because everything's true... now can I _please _just enjoy your homemade muffins without you nagging at me to eating the bakery's ones?"

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, here's the thing, guys. I'm going to make more drabbles and oneshots using these pairings, and these pairings only: naruxsaku, naruxhina, sasuxnaru, sasuxsaku, sasuxhina. (Sorry yuri fans, no sakuxhina 'cause I... well, honestly, I'm not much of a yuri fan and I don't think I could write one even if I wanted to.) I'll be using different topics for different drabbles. For example, for this one, the topic was: muffins and the pairing was: naruxsaku. Also, _you _can request a drabble/oneshot using one of any of the pairings I _just _mentioned. (Sorry, I won't accept any other pairing 'cause I'm picky like that.) _And _you have to give me a topic along with the pairing you requested. Sorry, but no repeating topics allowed! x( So you can't request a sasuxsaku oneshot using the topic muffins because muffins is already done! D: Oh and one more thing, please don't make your topic/keyword(s)/prompt _inappropriate. __; This fanfic is rated T, so let's keep it that way which _means _you can't make your keyword "sex" or something, okay?! XDD Whew, now _finally, _you can post your request in a review or send a message to me. :)


	2. SasuHina : Umbrella

**topic: **umbrella**  
pairing: **sasuxhina**  
requested by: **SilentThunder23  
**notes: **this is taking place in an AU. ;) Oh and Sasuke's kind of OOC. D: Well I guess in all FanFics where people make Sasucakes in love with someone, he _has _to kind of be OOC – even if just a teensy bit, don't you think?? In any case, I enjoyed writing this. :D Oh and SilentThunder23, I'll get to the other oneshots soon. XD

* * *

The dark gray clouds thickened and clouded the sky, worrying the lot of people as they paused and glanced up at the sky and then went along their way, quickening their pace to get home before the rain comes crashing down for everyone knew that once in rained in Konoha - which wasn't very often, mind you – the rain would pour down heavily for a long period of time. And usually, no one was ever really prepared for rain for the weather forecasts frequently made wrong assumptions about the weather.

Fortunately for Sasuke, he always carried along a small compact umbrella in his book bag so he couldn't care less if it began to rain. He felt lucky to have brought an umbrella for he didn't really _like_ rain. Rain was annoying - but not as annoying as his ultra-annoying fangirls. He disliked the rain because he hated the sticky and humid feeling it gave after a rainstorm and the puddles that splashed up onto your clothes and the gloomy feeling it casted upon everyone. He was gloomy himself enough. He didn't need the weather to remind him.

Soon enough, the gentle patters of the rain came down – the clouds were always sympathetic at first, only letting down drizzles of rain but not sympathetic enough for in just a few minutes, the rain would come pouring down, crashing against the sidewalk and making loud hissing noises, hurrying the poor people without umbrellas along like slave drivers.

As soon as he felt the patters of raindrops, Sasuke reached into his book bag and took out his umbrella as he opened it and hovered it over himself as if to gloat at the poor pedestrians who were unlucky enough to not have brought along an umbrella. Just as Sasuke was walking along slowly towards home and thinking about how much life would seem at least slightly better without rain, he spotted a strangely familiar girl walking calmly along in the rain, without any waterproof gear.

Sasuke squinted at her, trying to remember where he's seen her before he realized that she wore the Konoha High uniform which must've meant that she went to his school. He squinted harder and vaguely remembered her as Hinata Hyuuga – Neji's younger cousin. Sasuke didn't know much about this girl for she always kept to herself, and was extremely shy. He never even heard her utter a word before. He vaguely knew that she hung around with Sakura and Ino – who he knew of course since they were his number 1 and number 2 fangirls. But strangely enough, he had never seen her trying to get in his pants before.

_Whatever, _he thought stoically but for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off the Hyuuga heiress. He couldn't see her face for her back was towards him, but her head was hung low and she looked really exhausted and tired... maybe even a little down?

Blinking in surprise, Sasuke wondered why the hell he was all of a sudden _interested _in this girl. After all, he hardly even knew her. But for some reason, by some strange force, he started moving along _towards _her, never daring to keep his eyes off her. Soon enough, he quickened his pace to keep up with her and soon, they were walking along side-by-side.

Not feeling the rain hammer against her back, she lifted her head in surprise to see Sasuke Uchiha. Her milky eyes widened and a small pink blush formed along her cheeks as she stared, wide-eyed at him.

"Sa-Sasuke-san?" She stammered, blinking in surprise.

"Hn," he muttered as he finally stopped walking and so did she. He turned to her a bit and stared at her.

Even though she was soaked in rain, he could make out her tear stained cheeks and her milky lavender eyes glazed with tears. He wasn't sure _why _she was crying or what happened, but he didn't ask her about it. And for some strange reason, he didn't want to see her cry.. it pained his chest a little to see her pout and her flushed cheeks stained with teardrops.

"Here," he finally said, glancing away as he handed her the umbrella.

"E-eh?!" she stuttered, her eyes widening even more in surprise. "O-oh no! I-I'm q-quite alright, Sa-"

"Take it," he interrupted, glancing back at her with his hard onyx eyes.

She must have gotten the message from the look in his eyes that said, "take-it-or-else" so she quickly, yet hesitantly took the handle of the umbrella and awkwardly hovered it over her head which exposed Sasuke in the rain.

"Wh-what about you?!" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing in worry.

He didn't say anything for a moment before saying, "I would have walked you home but I can't. I have to go quickly because I have to go to work."

It was true. Ever since his parents passed away and his brother ran away with all the inheritance, Sasuke took a shift at a convenient store and also worked as a waiter in a restaurant on weekends. The pay wasn't much, but it was enough for him to buy sufficient food, clothes, and pay for the rent fee of his apartment.

"A-ah," Hinata said as a small quiet smile crept upon the corners of her lips in gratitude towards the Uchiha.

And before she could say anything else, he quickly turned.

"Bye," he muttered and with that, he bolted down the sidewalk and through the rain. And even though he usually hated the rain, his chest felt lighter than before even when he was under the umbrella. For some reason, even though he usually hated the rain, this time, he didn't mind it so much. Just thinking about that quiet small smile of hers, made him smile a little too as he rushed into the rain.

**- & -**

The next morning, Sasuke went into the lockers to change into his school shoes with his best friend, Naruto, who was gabbing about some new flavor of ramen he ate the other day.

Just as Sasuke opened his locker though, he was slightly surprised to see his small umbrella sitting there along with a small piece of paper.

Reaching into it, he took it out and read it. It said:

_Sasuke-san, I never got to tell you 'thank you' for lending me your umbrella yesterday. It meant a lot to me. Here, I brought back your umbrella. Once again, thank you so much._

_Hinata_

Blinking, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he read and reread the note over and over again before glancing back at the umbrella. He took it out and held it against his nose and lips as if to kiss and smell it at the same time as he remembered her smiling face, filled with gratitude and happiness.

For some reason, he was looking forward to the next rainy day.

* * *

**A/N: **Why was Hinata crying, you ask? Well I'll leave that up to your imagination. Maybe she confessed to Naruto and he rejected her? Maybe she was bullied? Maybe it wasn't meat loaf for lunch today? Maybe she forgot to water her cactus? Maybe she had this precious book she was reading and the binding bent?!

Who knows?! :) Oh aaaaaaaand, yeah. Fluffy. :D Lulz. .__.


	3. NaruHina : Thunder

**topic: **thunder  
**pairing: **naruxhina  
**requested by: **SilentThunder23  
**notes: **taken place in an AU! Oh and the story starts off as when they're 11.

* * *

Hinata swallowed as she shivered from fear and from the coldness as she hugged her knees closer to her chest and buried her face, trying to block out the thunder and feeling of rain hammering against her back.

But it was no use, the thunder was so loud and so big, it was quite scary. She was scared - so scared that tears were streaming down her cheeks for she had always been afraid of thunder.

Where was her father when she needed him?! Where were the servants looking for her?! Where were her little sister, and her older cousin?!

She didn't know. She was lost and confused and scared - scared that she lost her family forever and scared that the thunder would swallow her in the mighty, loud clashes. At that thought, more tears streamed down her cheeks as she shivered some more, and started to sob loudly, her heart breaking with despair and fear. She was so scared, she couldn't handle it! She wished so much for someone - _anyone _- to just come and rescue her!! Take her away from this scary place where the thunder frightened her so much.

And just as she wished that, she suddenly felt a hand on her head.

Blinking back the tears, she lifted her head to see a strange tanned boy with unruly blond hair and large cerulean eyes - eyes that were so mesmerizing, and beautiful.

She wished she had blue eyes just like him.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

She nodded feverishly and he helped her up.

Her father had told her not to talk to strangers, much less follow them, but she was desperate to be anywhere but here and besides, the boy was her age and seemed quite harmless.

The blond boy then took her hand and began to lead her somewhere. Where, she didn't know, but she was glad that someone was taking the lead and helping her, finally!

She stayed close to the boy and winced as she blinked back the tears when the thunder roared loudly.

The boy soon led her into a ratty dilapidated apartment and as they went inside, she saw the messy, tiny apartment room he lived in.

Boxer shorts, empty ramen cups, comic books, and magazines with ladies in bikinis on the front cover laid clumsily on the floor, on the bed, on the table - everywhere!

The boy smiled sheepishly at her.

"Er, sorry for the mess..." he muttered as he kicked away a few boxers and comic books under the bed and picked up some magazines and ramen cups and threw them into the trash can as if he was never going to read those trashy magazines again.

Hinata blushed. "I-it's alright."

Though, she couldn't believe that he lived in this tiny home! And such a messy, and ratty place too. She wondered if he lived alone. Where were his parents?

The Hyuuga mansion was nothing like this hole-in-the-wall. The Hyuuga mansion was huge and elegant and always clean for the maids were always sweeping the floor, washing the dishes, making the beds, making sure that everything was spotless.

Didn't he at least have servants? A butler? Maids?!

But as she looked around, as if to squint to see as if the servants were invisible, she realized that he lived alone. Alone.

No parents, no family, no servants, butler, or even maids!

"Here," he suddenly said, snapping her out of her thoughts as he handed her a towel.

Blinking, she blushed once more as she mumbled, "Th-thank you." And she dried herself with the towel.

As she did, she slowly turned to him and saw that he was staring at her, _gazing _at her with those large cerulean eyes of his that made her blush and her heart skip.

As soon as she finished, she handed the towel back to him as he led her inside and suddenly, there was a loud clash of thunder which startled her – startled her so much that instinctively she quickly pressed herself against the boy and wrapped her arms tightly around him as she closed her eyes shut which is what she always did with her father – but mostly with the servants, whenever there was a thunderstorm.

An awkward pause passed by before she realized what she was even doing!

Her face flushed with embarrassment, she hastily began to pull away, but before she could, she felt lanky, yet, firm and strong arms wrap around her tightly back, pulling her back near him. At this, her heart hammered against her chest loudly as her eyes widened.

Catching her breath, she slowly peered up to see the blond boy's eyes closed as he pressed his lips against her head which made her blush deepen.

"It's okay..." he slowly said, "it's alright..."

And for some reason, this strange boy she didn't even know his name to, calmed her down and her heart began to beat at a normal rate as she slowly closed her eyes too and they just stood like that, arms wrapped around each other tightly as she listened to his calming words.

Soon though, he took out an mp3 player and put the headphones on her ears and played a soft, soothing music so that she could block out the thunder.

She soon drifted off into sleep, only hearing the soothing music and only feeling his warm arms around her.

**- & -**

"Hinata-sama.."

Hinata's eyes fluttered to an open as she blinked back the blinding light and turned to see her servant standing before her, looking extremely worried and panicky.

She breathed out in relief though when she saw that her mistress had opened her eyes and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed.

Hinata blinked a few times and saw that she was still in the kind boy's room! She looked around, but saw that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Wh..where's..." Hinata began as her servant pulled away and slowly turned to her, her eyebrows furrowing in worry and confusion. "How...?"

"Well, I heard the doorbell ring and when I opened the door, I saw no one there except for a piece of note and it said to come here to pick you up. The door was unlocked – probably so that I could come in and I expected for whoever to have written that note to be here, but there was no one here," the servant replied as if reading her thoughts. "Tell me, Hinata-sama, who brought you here?"

Hinata looked down at the bedsheets as she realized that she might never see this kind boy ever again. She didn't even get to thank him, for heaven's sake!

Sensing that she wouldn't tell her, the servant didn't press any further but instead handed her the mp3 player that the boy let her listen to her yesterday.

"The person that wrote the note also wrote to give you this as a present. Said something about soothing you whenever there's a thunderstorm," she said.

Eyes widening in surprise, she took the mp3 player and gazed at it – it was orange and small. The length was about as tall as her palm and as skinny as her thumb.

She wrapped her fingers around the mp3 player tightly and smiled.

_What a kind, kind, boy, _she thought. _Oh how I wish I could meet him one more time to thank him properly._ _I didn't even get to learn his name!_

And as she remembered his wide grin, and large cerulean blue eyes, she knew that this boy would always be her first love.

**- & -**

_**Five years later...**_

A sudden, loud clash of thunder sounded above.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she sucked in her breath.

_Chill, _she told herself as she hastily pawed through the contents in her bag before finding what she needed – the orange mp3 player. She took it out and plugged in the headphones as she rolled it up to full volume and listened to the soothing music it played. It instantly began to calm her down as she couldn't hear the thunder anymore.

Sometimes, she thought that what happened five years ago with that blond boy was all just a dream – a marvelous dream. But she knew that it couldn't be for she had his mp3 player! It was the _only _proof she had that he had ever even existed.

She thought about him a lot, still even though she hadn't even met him _once _after that incident. She tried looking for him, even going up to the ratty apartment he lived in, but he wasn't there anymore. He had apparently moved which only broke her heart. Even after five years, she still loved this boy and it was foolish of her to fall so madly in love with someone whom she only met for one day, but she couldn't help it. So far, she hadn't met a single boy as nice and kind-hearted as him!

Hinata wished desperately to see this boy once more and to thank him properly and to at least learn his name! But luck was not with her, for even after five years, she still couldn't seem to find him. It was as if he vanished into thin air.

Hinata smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. She was riding in the public bus back home. The family's chauffeur could have picked her up from the library, but she stopped taking rides in the fancy BMW just three years ago for she would rather take the public bus and subway just like the rest of the students, to blend in. Her father didn't understand her reasoning.

She suddenly felt someone sit next to her and so she opened one eye and peeked to see who it was.

Her heart just seemed to skip a beat as her milky lavender eyes widened for next to her was a tall, tanned boy with unruly blond hair and cerulean eyes – the exact same cerulean eyes _he _had! It had to be him! They looked so similar – they _were _so similar!

"Y...you!" Hinata blurted out before she could stop herself.

The boy blinked in surprise as he slowly turned to her, and raised an eyebrow.

"S..sorry?" he muttered, clearly confused.

Her face flushed with embarrassment. Did he forget her?! Of course he would have...

It saddened her a bit that the memory she cherished so much was just nothing to him – so useless to him that he even _forgot _about it, about _her. _And of course, surely he would have recognized her at least even if he did remember! She didn't change much since five years ago except her hair was so long now that it almost reached the end of her waist and she grew taller and puberty kicked in, of course. Besides, how many people in the world had pearly white eyes like her?

"I...I..." she said, blinking back the tears.

_Why am I CRYING?! _she thought in frustration as she quickly looked away to swallow back the tears and then turned back to him who was still staring at her, clearly confused.

Her hands shaking, she slowly pulled her headphones off as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the orange mp3 player and showed it to him, hoping that this would serve as an item to regain the memory back.

That definitely got him remembering for his cerulean eyes widened as he stared at the mp3 player, then back at her, then back at the mp3 player and back at her again!

"You..." he gasped, his eyes widening even more. "You're that girl who was lost in the rain five years ago!"

Her heart seemed to sing with happiness as she nodded feverishly and laughed a little.

But suddenly, as if to ruin the moment, a loud clash of thunder sounded which startled her as she instinctively, once more, pressed her face onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

An awkward pause passed by before she thought, _Oh crap! _And she quickly began to pull away, but suddenly, she felt strong, muscular arms – not so skinny and lanky anymore, but yet strangely familiar, wrap around her tightly as he pulled her in.

"Th-thank you," she said softly. "Thank you so much! I...I never got to thank you that time."

He smiled. "No problem."

"Wh...what's your name?" she asked eagerly.

His smile widened as he responded, "Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki. And you?"

"Hinata Hyuuga," she breathed.

Another clash of thunder sounded, but for the first time, Hinata didn't even care – she didn't even _notice _it for the only thing she noticed was that she finally found her first love and everything seemed to be alright now. Not even thunder, her worst fear, seemed to be able to get to her at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoa! Updated this faster than I expected. :D I kind of like how this one turned out, yay. So, really, I was trying to work on "Picking Up the Broken Pieces" AHEM XD but I got lazy and I was stuck and... so I decided to write this instead.

Ahahah...;; OH! And the whole mp3 biz is inspired by that scene in OHSHC when Hikaru puts headphones on Haruhi during a thunderstorm. :) So copyrights for that! Haaa. :D


End file.
